1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing support for receiving sheets on which the user may write messages, and which is intended to be removably fixed to a wall.
The writing support of the invention is particularly suitable for use in motor vehicles
2. Description of the Prior Art
A removable table for motor vehicles is already known, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,607. This table comprises a fixed plate which is fitted to a motor vehicle door or the wall of the vehicle dashboard, with a longitudinal slit in which is engaged a T bracket with holes. Two hooks are engaged in the holes and hold a plate forming the table. The plate is hinged to the hooks and a screw adjusts its slant. In such a structure, the connection between the adjustable plate and the fixed plate is provided by a succession of parts which have resilient deformation and considerable free motion. The assembly is not sufficiently rigid for writing on the sheets laid on the plate. Such rigidity, necessary for writing, is not required for a table or shelf intended to support inert objects.
A first problem which the invention seeks to solve is to provide a writing structure which can be very readily fitted to and removed from the wall of the vehicle, while being sufficiently rigid to allow writing. Thus, the user may rapidly fix the writing support on the wall of the vehicle and remove it from said wall without using tools and by very simple movements; despite such simplicity and such speed of fitting and removing, the writing support of the invention is held very rigidly in a fixed position on the wall of the vehicle and provides a rigid support for writing.
A second problem which the invention attempts to solve is to permit adjustable orientation of the writing support with respect to the wall of the vehicle without adversely affecting the rigidity which makes writing possible. It has been discovered that such orientation is made necessary for fitting the writing support to all existing vehicles In fact, dashboards have very various shapes and generally comprise no portion for fixing a flat element of sufficient dimensions to form a support for writing sheets. It is then necessary to provide intermediate means connecting the flat sheet supporting element to the wall of the vehicle and means for orienting this element with respect to the wall, particularly for housing the flat element with respect to the non flat surface of the dashboard.
Another problem which the invention attempts to solve is to provide fixing means which, when the writing support is removed, leave on the wall of the vehicle elements of discreet appearance which do not adversely affect the aesthetics of the vehicle.
In another aspect of the invention, the writing support is adapted for receiving blocks of repositionable removable sheets and a writing means such as a pencil or pen. It may also comprise visible surfaces having decorations or inscriptions, for example advertizing slogans.